Death's Newest Addition
by Lucicelo
Summary: Decades passed since their reunion in Chief Konoe's office. Tsuzuki became a top ranking guardian while Ruka went behind the scenes supporting their department after a long standing career. As the oldest member, Ruka met the new guardians herself. She grew curious about her brother's newest partner: Hisoka Kurosaki. Gurdian!Ruka Part 4


_A/N: This is another part of the Ruka as a guardian of death saga. I'm having so much fun expanding this universe! This centers around the time when Hisoka becomes Tsuzuki's new partner. Also...she faces Muraki at the end of this story and that was so much fun to write._

 _Thank you all for reading!_

 _Don't forget, I opened a tip jar at Ko-Fi. The link is on my tumblr account_ : _Lucicelo_

 _-Lucicelo  
_

* * *

The Tsuzuki siblings became infamous throughout the Judgement Bureau.

New guardians heard of the dynamic duo through superiors who mentioned either Ruka or Tsuzuki. Ruka Tsuzuki's investigative skills cracked the hardest of cases and held obscured spells underneath her belt. Asato Tsuzuki controlled twelve shikigami, one of the strongest guardians in the bureau. Both of them learned under Chief Konoe's tutelage, honing their skills beyond the means of the regular worker in the bureau.

After decades of working alongside one another, they garnered a high level of respect. The period of Asato Tsuzuki and Ruka Tsuzuki's partnership brought in more solved cases than when they were apart. Once Ruka retired out of her guardian post again, she covered different sectors in her spare time. Tsuzuki went through different partners, few lasted long enough to become noted in Tsuzuki's list.

The newest addition to their flock, Tsuzuki's new partner, Hisoka Kurosaki, made his appearance with a gun pressed against his partner's back. Once the situation dissipated, Tsuzuki found the situation kind of funny. Hisoka managed to outwit him without making his presence known.

Gushoshin left the pair to their own devices, citing on returning to the library to help his brother.

Upon returning to the Judgment Bureau, he relayed the information to Chief Konoe. He shared Konoe's disbelief on Tsuzuki's carelessness. Once he finished saying his observation, he left the office for the library, leaving Tatsumi and Konoe alone to their thoughts.

Konoe slouched on his chair, "After _ninety years_ in service, he gets cornered by a _sixteen year old_ with a _toy_ gun. One of our best, let his guard down around a rookie. _Amazing_."

Tatsumi rubbed the bridge of his nose, hiding the amused smile on his face. "Ruka-san will love to hear about this."

Konoe turned to Tatsumi, an energized and mischievous smiled formed on his face. "When is she returning from Okinawa?"

"Hmm..." Tatsumi tapped his clipboard with his pointer finger. "I'm sure she'll call this afternoon to relay her return time."

" _Perfect._ "

* * *

"Hey Chief!" Ruka walked inside of the office with a small box of castella cake in her hands. "Asato told me that you wanted some castella cake from this particular place, but he forgot to buy it during his last investigation. He gave me the money and I went to the shop myself."

Konoe scoffed. "Tsuzuki _always_ forgets. Honestly, it's one little errand and at a bakery no less! You'd think he would remember, that's his favorite place to go into!" He harrumphed, scooting the box toward him, happy to receive this cake at last. He sent Ruka a grateful smile. "Thank you, Ru-chan."

Inside the privacy of Konoe's office, he addressed Ruka with an endearing nickname. She didn't mind him using the name behind closed doors. In return, Ruka insisted on calling him Chief, after all, he was her boss.

As one of his oldest worker's, alongside Tsuzuki, the Tsuzuki siblings held a special place in his heart. He kept his favoritism of Ruka Tsuzuki away from eavesdropping ears. Work environments were the same as the living, envious eyes stalked for any preferred person in the group. She earned her high status through hard work and perseverance. No way was he taking that away from her.

Opening his drawer, he took out his personal fork, salivating at the castella cake in front of him. Eyes twinkling, he gazed up at Ruka, thankful for her thoughtfulness. "Again, thank you."

Ruka shook her head, amused at the similarity of the Chief and her brother when it came to sweets. "You're welcome, Chief."

"Before I forget," Konoe opened the box and set the cake on his desk. He set the box over his mini trashcan. "You'll love to hear this."

Eager to hear him, Ruka encouraged him. "Shoot."

Konoe tapped his fingers on his desk, sporting a serious face, he explained. "Your brother, one of our best guardians, got a gun held to him by his _new partner._ "

Ruka made no attempt at hiding her laughter. "Asato got himself get held up by a _rookie_? Was he not paying attention?" Doubling over, she pressed her hand against her stomach, trembling from the imagery forming inside of her mind.

"According to Gushoshin's message, Tsuzuki stalked a culprit for their newest case. The kid mistook him for the suspect and he had to get in between them before it went too far."

"Oh goodness." Ruka straightened herself up and wiped her tears of laughter with the back of her hand. "I can't believe no one took a photo or a video! Waste of an opportunity!"

Konoe rubbed his temples, his crinkled eyes showed his amusement. "It's a good thing you've stuck around, Ruka. I need someone else to complain about the guardians under my ranks."

Ruka smoothed down her dress and sat down on the chair across from his desk. "Chief, you _always_ have someone to complain about and I've known you for about one hundred or so years. So, what's Asato's new partner like?"

* * *

At the sight of the familiar scarf covered lunch box, Tsuzuki almost floated to his seat. He rubbed his hands in glee, not even caring that his older sister kept bringing him lunch at his old age. At ninety-six, he had the ability to feed himself, but Ruka continued providing lunch on autopilot. Whenever he asked her reasons, she smiled, handing him a lunch box before taking her own with her. She even packed dessert at the very top layer.

Caring little of the opinions of others, he relished in his sister's amazing cooking. She made extra lunch in the mornings and gave the rest to him to gobble down. Sometimes, he wondered if Ruka did this on purpose. During the time they were alive, scarce food permeated the area, prompting the poor to grow their own vegetables. Their vegetable garden became infamous for growing big and luxurious food. Combined efforts and advice from grouchy old men helped their veggies flourish.

Ruka sold the perfect looking ones in the marketplace to the ones with the ability to buy with money. The poor who provided seeds and helped tend to the garden, got a cut of the crops. A small cut since Ruka and Tsuzuki maintained the garden a majority of the time.

These happy memories stirred an inkling of nostalgia for the time period. Not _all_ of his memories turned into bad ones, but his happiest happened alongside his beloved sister.

Opening the box, he salivated at the variety of food. Clutching the chopsticks with anticipating hands, he selected the first bite, moaning in appreciation. Sampling different side dishes, he returned back to his thoughts.

He grumbled about his partner's reluctance in working with him. The whole point of a partnership came with working together. His last partner did the same thing, but at a larger scale, making their cases harder to solve. Ruka and Tatsumi intervened on one of their dangerous cases when the guy exposed their covers, leaving him to deal with the backlash.

His old partner went on probation for lack of care and endangering fellow guardians. An awful addition to one's record, sticking to them when tranferring to other departments. The guy tried blaming him for the incidents, but a seasoned guardian such as himself knew protocol.

All in all, he didn't want _another_ failed partnership.

The _one_ partnership he ever ended, his sister, happened, because _he_ decided on venturing out on his own. Those years with Ruka as his partner taught him valuable lessons and he felt improvements inside of himself. She helped him through the rougher times _before_ and _after_ their partnership. In death, she continued as his rock.

Just as she promised all those years ago.

Ruka's delicious lunch box somewhat soothed the frustration he developed for his partner, Hisoka. Taking Hisoka's age and greeness into account, his previous irritation lessened down to a simple fraction as before.

After all, Hisoka didn't know the ropes about their job yet. In addition, Hisoka's spiritual powers didn't replace _working_ _experience_. From the documentation, Hisoka died without ever having upheld a job in his life. Being a guardian of death was Hisoka's _first_ job.

Remembering such details, a new level of patience brewed inside of him. As the oldest, second to Ruka, he couldn't give up on Hisoka. Alongside the chief, he became a trainer for his partner to guide him through this job. Sticking them into a case so soon didn't help matters.

Oh well. He worked in stickier situations before.

Moving onto his dessert, he set the empty containers to the side. He wished Hisoka stuck around for the longhaul with all his heart.

* * *

Almost giving up on finding her brother's partner, Ruka walked into the library with a sigh. Needing a new book on foreign food, Asato hinted at wanting Greek food for dinner. He joked about making dinner, but she put her foot down before he finished his sentence. Banning him from her kitchen was the best decision of her afterlife. Sad to admit, but she cried after having his food. She never imagined that an amazing looking plate tasted so horrid. She tried her hardest to teach him, but to no avail.

Having lived in separate apartments for a time, they found it ridiculous to waste ample opportunity to move back in together. Their apartment flourished with ample potted plants and a constant aroma of delicious food. This change made their once in awhile dinners, into daily occurrences.

She banned Asato from the kitchen when he set the room on fire. He burned the kitchen after making crême brule, a beautiful, but awful tasting mess, with the blowtorch.

The Gushoshin twins greeted her with enthusiastic smiles, waving at her, they welcomed her in. A vast difference to the suspicious glares they sent her brother. She knew they cared about her brother than they liked to admit out loud, but it didn't help that Asato's recklessness brought constant repairs to the library. Asato's rival, Terazuma, almost crossed the line and gained the Gushoshin's wrath.

For such little beings, those two packed a _wallop_. No one dared to make a ruckus in the library for good reason.

Walking past the history section, she paused in place when she saw a young man with familiar features that Chief Konoe described and showed a picture to her for a visual. Recognizing him as Hisoka Kurosaki, she sighed in relief

Happy to have found him, she made her way toward him, careful not to seem too eager.

Upon sensing her, Hisoka Kurosaki looked up, his bright green eyes burned with questions at her incoming form. Hisoka's sensitivity picked up on her mental comments about him. Careful in keeping her words as polite, she let it slip that she found his vigilance to his surroundings as impressive.

Confusion etched on Hisoka's face at her sincere joy at seeing him.

Stopping at a respectable distance, Ruka bowed with a gentle smile. "Hello, It's a pleasure to meet Asato's newest partner. You have no idea how long it took for me to find you. Welcome to the flock! I'm Ruka Tsuzuki. Asato's older sister."

* * *

Whisking Hisoka from the library proved a bit challenging for Ruka. The moment she uttered her last name, Hisoka Kurosaki clammed up and his defenses went up. His narrowed eyes and sudden interest in the exits wounded her a bit. Hisoka somewhat relented after processing her non-threatening feelings, but he stayed guarded as she spoke to him.

From the gossip she received from the Chief, Hisoka seemed reserved and polite when he talked to him. In the interview process, the initial impression came from the spiritual powet test, almost reaching her brother's when he began as a guardian. Most impressive.

Hisoka's first meeting with her brother might have tacked on an extension of weariness to anyone related to him. Whether Hisoka knew about her from the Chief or not, remained unanswered. Although, she didn't put it past her boss to brag about his favorites. It seemed odd that Hisoka didn't recognize the similarities between her and Asato.

Regardless of the tension, she offered to take Hisoka to one of the many gazebos in the property for an informal tea party. His eyes sparkled at the mention of tea, but otherwise remained impassive. Still, he answered her questions in a curt, but polite fashion. No rudeness in his tone.

Directing Hisoka to the right gazebo, Ruka collected their tea and pastries from the ministry kitchen. She took out a selection of cookies she brought in earlier in the day and prepared the tea. She added sugar cubes, in case Hisoka wanted some, and a small saucer of cream alongside the cookies. She finished brewing the special blend of green tea, setting it right in the middle of the tray. Carrying it without a problem, she hurried throughout the bureau, greeting people on her way to Hisoka's location.

The closer she got to him, Hisoka caught sight of her and got up on his feet. He offered to help her place the tray onto the table, but she denied his request. Despite his hesitations over her, he still asked her if she needed assistance. Real polite.

Sitting down in their seats, Ruka served him his tea before serving herself. Hisoka sipped his tea, murmuring his satisfaction as she added a spot of cream to her tea. She pulled cookies onto one of the small plates and nibbled on one.

"Why did you pull me aside?" Hisoka asked. "It's interesting that you tracked me down."

"I do this to every single new guardian. It's best for me to get an understanding of someone before they begin working in our ranks." Ruka stirred her tea with a small spoon, smiling at the sweet smell coming from the tea. "I met Seiichiro-san before he became Asato's partner during his training. Well, I had an in depth conversation with him later on."

"Who?"

"Oh! Tatsumi-san. His first name is Seiichiro. I tend to call people through their first names, with their permission of course." Ruka explained before sipping her tea. "I have more of an interest in you because you're my brother's new partner. I am his older sister after all."

Hisoka straightened himself up on his seat, his fingers griped the handle of his cup. "You're here to see if I'm a danger to him?"

"Oh, not at all." Ruka drank more of their tea and ate a cookie. "He's more than capable of taking care of himself. He's not one of the best for nothing. Power wise, he's unmatched by everyone we have here. I on the other hand, I'm one of the oldest guardians here." Hisoka's widening eyes and gaping mouth, prompted a snort out of Ruka. "I've gone through multiple positions in this sector that I get called in for anything all the time. At this point, I end up coming in to do errands for Seiichiro-san and Chief Konoe. They trust me to get the job done faster than others."

"I wouldn't have never guessed." Growing comfortable, Hisoka relaxed his grip on his cup before he commented. "You seem...comfortable in admitting your age."

Ruka giggled. "Ah, I don't mind saying my true age. It's always amusing to see the reaction of the younger guardians who assume I'm younger because of my appearance. It doesn't help that I grew up to this size. A tiny woman doesn't inspire fear. Although, I've proved people wrong plenty of times." She basked in his features. "I'm sure your face has captured the attention of many people."

"Attention is a nice way of phrasing it." Hisoka wrinkled his nose. "I'm used to having people gawk at me. A man with a feminine face tends to get second looks. Now, I'll never grow out of this body."

The memories of the hospital swirled in his mind. Bright white rooms, the overwhelming aroma of cleaning products, depressing feelings coming from the patients, distasteful food and uncomfortable bed. The nurses and doctors whispered about his doll like features. A few of them ventured into dangerous thoughts, but kept their distance because of his status.

At least, one doctor contained decency in keeping their intentions to themselves.

Ruka's words broke Hisoka from his thoughts. "Revenge doesn't satisfy the anger in one's soul."

Hisoka snapped toward her direction in shock. His hands clenched the material of his jeans while he tried not to glare at her. She guessed his intentions without having talked to him for too long. As time passed on, Ruka didn't reproach him or threaten to run to the higher ups. She kept on slurping her tea before serving herself another cup. She added her splash of cream.

Ruka stirred her tea, giving him direct eye contact. "Trust me. I have partnered up with plenty of people who signed up for that particular purpose. I guess...I understand the feeling in a way. I haven't personally experienced it to act on such strong feelings."

Remembering his gift, she concealed memories of the first year of her death. Witnessing the people who smiled in her face, throwing stones and insult her beloved brother, brought thoughts of revenge after she processed the events before her eyes. In those moments, her anger bubbled over at their audacity and self righteousness. She wanted them to repent their vendetta because of idle superstitions.

"I can't rest in peace without fulfilling my goals. I have to find out the truth about what happened to me." Hisoka informed her. "Despite the fact that you're my partner's sister, you can't stop me."

"Who said I will do such a thing?" Ruka picked up another cookie from the middle dish, nibbling a portion before setting it down on her plate. "Anyone can listen to advice, it's up to the person in question if they wish to act out the actions."

Hisoka's eyes widened. "You're not telling the Chief?"

"Oh no. That'll make me a hypocrite. I mean, unless you were using your position to hurt innocent people, then I'll step in." Ruka sighed. "Everyone has their own secrets in this job. Even I don't know all the reasons people used to sign up as a guardian."

"I see."

* * *

Polishing off the small cake left on his desk, Hisoka found himself trying to locate Ruka Tsuzuki. After a week in the office, he saw Ruka handing extra food to guardians after Tsuzuki received his share. In between time in their complicating vampire case, Tsuzuki flocked to his sister, eager to know if she had extra lunch on her and embraced her tight in his arms. One look at the pair and the love was plain to see to everyone in the room. He didn't need his gift to read the genuine love between Ruka and Tsuzuki.

He envied the relationship a bit. When he was alive, no one bonded or got to know him enough to nurture such a relationship. His biological parents only had him, then, ostracized him after his gift surfaced in his childhood. The rest of the family followed. Keeping him behind the walls of the manor, citing sickness to keep others from witnessing any signs of his powers.

Considering the legend of their ancestor, he found it odd that the possibility of their family inheriting a power from the first Kurosaki didn't cross their minds. Pushing a curtain or normalcy didn't fool any of the villagers. He read their minds more than enough times to gather their consensus of their use. As long as they lived, their town remained safe from harm. He relished in the panic when he passed.

Everyone went into a frenzy, sobbing at his funeral because his passing showed the end of the Kurosaki line. Well, unless Nagare and Rui bore another child or the title passed onto Iwao.

Either way, he washed his hands from the family.

After everything passed, he chose to keep his last name after death. In the application, he still wrote down Hisoka Kurosaki. He was a Kurosaki for sixteen years. Using another last name seemed odd to his ears and concerning.

Seeing a random guardian in the hallway, he asked him for any sign of Ruka. The guy pointed him to the library. Walking inside, he saw Ruka pushing a cart full of books toward the front desk. No Gushoshin twins in sight. Maybe, Ruka took their place for a moment while they retreated for lunch at the same time. It was rare to see the twins out of their library.

Coughing into his hand, he made his presence known. When Ruka turned, her smile made his chest warm. "Thank you for the castella cake."

Ruka paused in her actions before she grinned. "Kurosaki-kun, I didn't leave the castella cake. Well, not this time, I've been running errands for the Chief. Haven't got the time for this week." Hisoka furrowed his brows, noting the flicker of amusement in her eyes. "Wakaba-chan tends to leave pastries in baskets. She's an amazing baker. I think she wanted to welcome you in since she's been in and out of the office."

Hisoka's cheeks flushed pink. "I-I see." Retreating out of the library, he blushed at the amusing thoughts that slipped out of Ruka's control. She found him _adorable_. Her retreating thoughts didn't enter into demeaning or condescending comments.

Good thing the Gushoshin were not at the front desk.

The Tsuzuki siblings were far _too_ alike. Warm and sincere. Their spirits exuded unrelenting acceptance and love. They were people that he never encountered before he died. A tragedy that he met amazing people after death.

He might self combust one of these days from their kindness...and their teasing ways.

* * *

Tsuzuki readied himself for his sister's rapid questioning when he stepped into their home. Their investigation on the vampire case made Ruka nervous for their safety. He somewhat regretted telling her some of the odd details which came from the case. Although, he worried for her whenever she went on cases during her stint as a guardian. Both of them kept a consistent level of concern for one another.

Walking inside, he set his trench coat onto the coat rack and slipped out of his shoes. He made careful strides to made his steps less heavy, but the floors still creaked from the weight. Turning the corner into the living room, Ruka held a watering can which she used to water their multiple array of plants.

"I'm home, Ruka."

When she saw him, Ruka blurted out while clutching the watering can. She walked toward him and he met her half-way before she stopped. "I heard from Kurosaki-san that the vampire got another victim."

"Yes," Tsuzuki rubbed the back of his neck, he told her with a sigh. "Sad to admit, but this whole case is tied to Maria Wong. I mean...I know how much you liked her music, but she's involved in this whole mess."

"Maria Wong? The singer?" Ruka set down the can on one of the chairs of their living room. Her forehead crinkled as she remembered a news announcement going through the bureau. "How is that possible? She died _months_ ago. The Chinese bureau sent it into the system. I know a few guardians who were fans of hers and told me about it."

Tsuzuki huffed. "And you didn't tell me _because_?"

"Asato, you have _no_ interest in music. Your interest lies in sweets and gardening." Ruka tapped his chest with her enclosed fist. "How was I supposed to know that you encountered Maria Wong during your case? Anyway, how did you find out?"

Tsuzuki shrugged his shoulders. "The Gushoshin told us everything when we tried to get information about her."

"Ah, those little guys are amazing informants."

Asato informed her. "I have to leave, Ruka. I came back to tell you a little bit about the case before you find out from someone else."

"Are you sure?"

Tsuzuki placed a hand on Ruka's shoulder, giving her a comforting squeeze. "Ruka, I've handled far more dangerous cases in my career."

"You badgered me with questions. Besides, I'm your older sister, it's my job to worry about you." Ruka reached out her hand and ran her fingers through Tsuzuki's bangs. He stifled a laugh as he leaned down for her to complete the action in a better way.

* * *

Tsuzuki badgered Hisoka enough to accompany him to his apartment for dinner. Hisoka relented after a few times and followed him back to his home. With a bounce in his step, he opened the door to his apartment and an array of smells wafted toward the entrance. Hisoka's pleased looks and growling stomach, sparked a sense of smugness. His sister was an _amazing_ cook.

After they set their shoes to the side and walked inside, Ruka greeted them with a ladle in her hand. Ushering them to the table, Ruka served them dinner. Many mini side dishes and a large bowl of stew. Tsuzuki dug in after their thanked for their meal. Not wanting to seem unrefined, Hisoka followed at a tame pace.

Sharing small talk in between bites, the serene atmosphere settled Hisoka's gift from flaring out. Tsuzuki and Ruka brought up topics which managed to bring a smile to his face. Throughout the case, Hisoka developed headaches from the overuse of using his gift and his own personal research.

"Do you like it, Kurosaki-kun?" Ruka placed her chin on top of her interlaced fingers. "I heard from the grapevine that you enjoy stews. I added these side dishes because Asato will starve from only having stew for dinner."

"Ruka!" Tsuzuki whined. "I can fill up on stew."

Ruka teased him. "Only if I make a few pots of stew...with a lot of sides."

Hisoka gulped down the newest spoonful, his chest warmed up from the temperature of the soup and the joyful aura spreading throughout the room. "This is delicious, Ruka-san."

"Thank you!" Beaming at him, Ruka insisted. "Have another serving. I insist. Better yet, I will set a tupperware aside filled with the stew for you to take home."

Rubbing his stomach in satisfaction, Tsuzuki piped up. "We'll have to come back to get it. We're going to a concert tonight."

"Concert?"

Hisoka answered her inquiry. "Maria Wong's concert. After she surrendered herself, she pleaded for one last concert before we take her in for judgment. A last concert for her fans."

"That's a nice sentiment." Ruka smiled light and sipped her iced tea. "It will be devastating for her fans to hear the news about her death, but she will be in peace. Giving her this last release of her urge to sing, will ease her spirit into the afterlife. Are you two leaving now?"

Tsuzuki got up on his feet and Hisoka followed suit. "Yup! Thanks for dinner, Ruka. It was delicious as always."

Hisoka told her. "I feel the same. Thank you for dinner." He collected his plate and told her. "Let me help you take the dishes into the kitchen. The least I can do before we leave."

"Thank you for the help, Kurosaki-kun." Ruka play glared at Tsuzuki. "Asato, doesn't do _anything_ to help me."

Tsuzuki stuck his tongue out.

Ruka did the same.

Hisoka walked out the kitchen, amused at the little tongue sticking contest between Tsuzuki and Ruka. Shaking his head, he excused himself, complimenting Ruka on her cooking and hospitality before he went to the front door. Tsuzuki held his sister in a tight embrace before kissing her forehead.

Putting on their shoes, the duo walked out the door as Tsuzuki exclaimed. "Bye, Ruka!"

"Have fun!" Ruka waved at them from the front door.

Tsuzuki waved back at his sister, grinning from ear to ear, he yelled back. "I'll try to get an autograph from Maria Wong for you!" Watching her go back into the apartment, he turned away, keeping his face forward.

Hisoka furrowed his brows. "She's a fan?"

"Ruka enjoys a variety of different music." Tsuzuki explained as he prepared himself to teleport to the venue of Maria Wong's performance. "She likes Maria's music, but she's not a big fan. I just wanted to bring her something. The poor thing has been worried about us this whole time. I'm just glad this case has finished."

Hisoka arched a brow. "You two have worked different cases and she still worries for you?"

"Well, I do the same, Hisoka." Tsuzuki smiled in a tender way. "We tend to joke about how we tend to keep a close eye on one another. We don't want the other to disappear on us."

Before they teleported, Hisoka saw an image of a sickly Ruka and Tsuzuki sobbing at her bedside. He kept silent about the image and they appeared in a secluded area of the arena.

* * *

Somehow, this silver haired man brought a flicker of recognition in Hisoka's mind. Having followed this man away from the arena, he tried getting answers from him. Hearing this man's tripe about his obedience and beauty, his body shivered in revulsion, he wanted nothing more than to bolt away from him. He remained in place. Almost as if this man hypnotized him in place.

All of a sudden, he fell backwards, he expected to slam onto the ground. The stranger bolted to his side and held him close. Interlacing one of their hands, a bright blue eye stared down at him. Eerie and haunting. A flash of a red moon popped into his mind.

Mind swirling, his last thoughts revolved around the reaction of Tsuzuki and Ruka.

* * *

At the sight of her brother dodging guardians left and right, Ruka followed after him. "Asato!" She cried out at him as Tsuzuki rushed out of the door. He didn't respond to her calling out his name. "What's going on? _Asato_?!"

Tsuzuki paused for a brief moment. Turning to her, he answered to her in a fast manner. "I can't talk. Hisoka's been kidnapped." He teleported away from the bureau, leaving Ruka at the entrance with a stunned face.

To conceal her developing fury, her hands clenched into fists.

Breathing through her nose, she released the pressure on one of her fists. Digging into her pocket, she took out a fuda paper and muttered a complicated spell. A more elaborate looking bird appeared before her eyes, shooting away into the distance.

Locking into the essence of the bird, she disappeared with a flick of her wrist.

* * *

The moment Muraki finished summoning his monsters, a large black grim jumped in between them. Sparks of lightning traveled through the dog's dark fur, golden eyes glowed in the dimness of the room. One snarl from the beast and Muraki's monsters cowed, the lights inside the cathedral fluttered on and off, giving a better view of the interior. The gold band around the dog's neck, ears, and limbs, gleamed underneath the lights.

Muraki clapped, enthusiastic at the sight of Tsuzuki's beast. This appeared more tantalizing than he first predicted. "Ah...you can use summoning methods without losing an inch of your power. How interesting."

Recognition came upon Tsuzuki's eyes at the sight of the dog. " _Rakurai_!" He cried out in shock, checking around, he missed the inquisitive tilt of Muraki's head.

"Is there a problem?" Muraki's question went ignored, making him tick from the disrespect.

Hisoka made out the outline of the growling canine through the blood covering his eyes "Whose?" He managed to get on his knees and glanced around Tsuzuki's tense form.

"Ruka's shiki, Rakurai." Tsuzuki answered, his fingers pinched the fuda tight, waiting for his sister to come into the light. "At least it wasn't Mayumi, that horse is deadly whenever Ruka summons her. Don't even try mentioning the snake, he will swallow people whole without giving a damn."

Hisoka furrowed his brows. "Horse? Snake? Wait...you mean your sister has shikigami? How many?"

Tsuzuki nodded his head. "Three. She maxed out her limit decades ago." He smiled back at Hisoka. "I'm sure she will talk about them when we're out of this mess. She loves giving the whole speech about the benefits of shikigami."

Annoyed at Tsuzuki's lack of attention, Muraki yelled out. "Attack!"

Tsuzuki swiped his head around, just in time to catch Rakurai launch himself onto Muraki's creature. Muraki's dragons swiped at Rakurai's fur, it recoiled, howling in absolute pain.

He uttered out, preparing the hand motions. "I have to summon—" He ceased when Rakurai made a final chomp on the dragon's throat, killing it. "Never mind then..."

Ruka appeared, holding a glowing fuda paper in her dainty fingers. "Don't summon any of your shiki yet. Rakurai!" The grim unlocked his jaws from the slain beast and moved toward their side. She ran her fingers through his fur, unaffected at the jolts of sparks jumping at her. "My dear, you are magnificent today."

Rakurai nuzzled her hand, pride surged through his tone. **My pleasure as always, Ruka.**

Muraki's slippery voice grated their ears. "Ah...another guardian?" He narrowed his eyes at Tsuzuki, it seemed this new one followed after Tsuzuki, waiting in the background until she spotted a flaw before coming in. Pity. Asato Tsuzuki couldn't follow a simple _order_. "I told you to come alone, Tsuzuki-san."

Tsuzuki glared at him, shielding Hisoka from his gaze. "I didn't tell her to come. She came on her own accord and followed me. I couldn't stop her even if I tried." Hisoka managed to stand up on his two feet and held onto his sleeve. He addressed Hisoka while keeping his eyes on Muraki. "Feeling better?"

"A little." Hisoka wiped the blood from around his eyes. He turned his attention toward Ruka, gulping at the fierce energy coming off of her petite form. Tsuzuki didn't react to Ruka's growing power, he fussed over him instead.

His gift picked up on her furious thoughts, her intent in cutting down their enemy without mercy. A vast difference from the sweet woman that conveniently made too much food and handed boxes to people in their department. No wonder Chief Konoe relayed tales of her during his training after meeting her on his own. The Chief smiled with fondness when he explained her determination in learning old spells and catching her shikigami during her first year in service.

Overprotective to the core when it came to her brother and the safety of her coworkers, the woman never backed down from a fight.

She whispered a spell under her breath, swiping down her arm with flowing fuda paper, a barrier popped up. This gave them a moment to have a conversation before the enemy thought about striking them down.

Ruka spoke up. "Kurosaki-kun?"

Hisoka's knees buckled, swearing under his breath, Tsuzuki caught him before he hit the ground. "Yes?"

"Not all cases end up this way." Ruka turned to Hisoka, giving him a small smile. "I hope you don't resign from your post so soon. We've come to enjoy your company at the office."

Hisoka huffed. "I never thought of quitting. You guessed my reasons for applying and didn't pry into my personal business."

"Of course," Ruka tipped her head down.

Tsuzuki shared a glance with her. "Ruka, how did you find us?"

"Tracking spell." Ruka arched a brow. "Way more complex than the ones _you_ tend to use."

Tsuzuki sighed with a smile. "I should have known. You learned a longer list of spells than I ever did. Chief doesn't trust me with them."

Ruka turned her sights back on Muraki, her eyes ice cold. "Guardians of death look after our own. We don't let criminals hurt the people working in our ranks." When Rakurai made a step toward Muraki, she held up a hand to stop him. " _Why_ are you after Asato Tsuzuki? As a matter of fact, _why_ did you kidnap Hisoka Kurosaki?"

"Beg pardon?" Muraki arched up a brow, mocking the small woman in front of him. "Why should I relay such information onto you? You're _not_ a person of interest."

"Your private research, however you attained it, is lacking if you don't know who I am." Ruka lowered her arm down, Rakurai readied himself for her orders. "I'm the oldest guardian of death in the Summons Section, Ruka Tsuzuki, Asato Tsuzuki's older sister." Muraki's eyes widened, gobsmacked at the new information. "The one who will take you down for daring to lay a hand on Asato and Kurosaki-kun."

Muraki processed her words, seconds ticked away before he began laughing.

Tsuzuki face palmed. Giving no pity to the doctor at this grave mistake. Ruka didn't become one of the most respected guardians through seniority alone. She might not jump head first, but she calculated the situation before making her move. Old partners _still_ contacted her for help in their sectors.

Ruka showed no reaction other than narrowing her eyes. She faced multiple people who underestimated her over the decades. Gender mattered little to her, she received mocking from male and female guardians. Her size and gentle personality seemed to indicate a lack of ability to do her job. She shut them up quick through her perseverance and hard work.

 **You dare insult my mistress? I will enjoy picking your remains out of my teeth, mortal!** Rakurai growled, jolts of electricity sparked from his fur. Growing larger at his seething anger. **Let me eat him, Ruka.**

"No need." Ruka soothed Rakurai. "His lack of respect doesn't bother me. In fact, he seems—"

Muraki sent an attack to her way. She used a fuda spell to cancel it out. Narrowing her eyes, Ruka deadpanned. " _Maim him_."

 **My pleasure.** Rakurai snarled, launching toward the doctor who moved out the way, making him miss by inches.

As he dodged, Muraki observed the young woman features. She inherited more than Tsuzuki's striking face, but the fire and passion as well.

Tired of seeing his face, Tsuzuki muttered the incantation, summoning Suzaku into the fold. The phoenix screeched in greeting upon seeing Rakurai, the grim barked in return. Rakurai jumped back, giving Suzaku the chance to release her flames in between the trio and the doctor. The fire spread fast, giving Muraki no chance at charging again.

Muraki jumped back, astonished at the power displayed through the Tsuzuki siblings. "Interesting!" He cackled through Suzaku's flames. "I'll have to take the _both_ of you for myself!"

Tsuzuki and Ruka glared at the dissipating doctor, holding Hisoka up in their arms. Suzaku screeched, sending one last flame onto the ground, and Muraki disappeared.

* * *

Coming back from leaving their report with Chief Konoe, Tsuzuki and Hisoka went toward the communal kitchen to prepare a late cup of tea. Hisoka took the reigns before Tsuzuki made an attempt. Having heard of Tsuzuki's lack of skills in the kitchen, he didn't need a stomach ache. Butchering a nice cup of tea made him shiver in horror. Tsuzuki pouted at his reaction, but nonetheless, sat himself down, waiting for him to continue.

During the preparation stage, a comfortable silence washed over them. The mental and physical exhaustion of dealing with Muraki, tired them both out. Muraki's blatant obsession with Tsuzuki creeped out the people involved in the case.

Tsuzuki's anger came not from the knowledge of Muraki's interest, but from hearing the story, out of Muraki's own mouth, about Hisoka's run in with the doctor. The descriptions caused his blood to boil.

Hisoka processed the mashup of thoughts coming from Tsuzuki as he replayed the last twenty-four hours in his mind. His jaw clenched at the flash of Muraki's smugness of having raped him, placing that accursed spell on him, and gotten away with the crime. Tsuzuki showed no disgust or blamed him for Muraki's actions, but the immense protectiveness made him emotional.

Pouring the hot water through the strainer containing their tea leaves, Hisoka blinked the tears away from his eyes. His own family failed to show as much _love_ and _acceptance_ as his partner. The Summons Section welcomed him in with open arms. This new territory made him happy, but also made him want to cry.

Going through the motions, he collected himself and placed their mugs onto the table. Sitting down, he ignored Tsuzuki adding sugar into his tea and slurped down his tea. To his relief, Tsuzuki didn't go overboard with his addition.

Hisoka broke the silence. "Tsuzuki?"

"Yeah?" Tsuzuki added a second half spoonful of sugar, mixing until he thought everything dissolved in the bottom. "What's up?"

Hisoka sipped his tea, relishing in the flavor of the tea leaves. "Your sister...she's a bit scary when she fights."

Tsuzuki snorted, slurping down his tea. "Hisoka, I'm still scared of her when she's pissed and I'm _taller_ than her. Consider yourself lucky that she likes you." In a sudden play of teasing, he winked at Hisoka. "You gained a new overbearing sister. Don't be surprised if she begins checking up on you."

As if on cue, Ruka looked into the kitchen, waving at the duo with an unassuming smile before she left.

Hisoka's shock brought out an infectious laugh out of Tsuzuki.

 **The end.**


End file.
